


Rivalry of the Hidden Heart

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Langstron Gift Exchange 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Lance and Keith's rivalry becomes more intense and dangerous for everyone. Will they finally admit how they really feel or is it already too late?





	Rivalry of the Hidden Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idioticfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/gifts).

> This is for [idiotic-fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl) for the [Langstron Exchange2k19](langstron.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long. I hope you enjoy this and the [artwork](https://mybluelionlancylance.tumblr.com/post/188377861672/for-the-langst-exchange) that [ScarletSoul](https://mybluelionlancylance.tumblr.com) did for it as well.

It had been a long week. Scratch that, it had been a long year. So much had happened it wasn’t a big surprise when nerves began to fray and tempers flared. Shiro was pretty good at keeping everyone from getting too explosive. It was only a matter of time before he finally blew up. Lance and Keith were being extra obnoxious and even though Shiro had made them train at a much higher level, rather than pay attention, the snarking and arguments grew and the inevitable accident occurred.

“You're in my way! Move!”

“You should be more careful!”

“Enough clowning around! You two, eyes on the mission! They may only be training bots, but they still hurt!” Shiro snapped.

Keith spun around and jabbed at a bot that had appeared over Pidge’s shoulder just as a blast from Lance's rifle hit its head. Pidge ducked and rolled out of the way with a growl.

"Watch it!"

A look of guilt flashed across both of their faces as the muttered "Sorry Pidge" was heard as they exchanged a glare. Lance stomped up to Keith.

“What are you glaring at? It’s your fault for getting in the way! I had a clear shot!” 

“Me! You almost took Pidge’s head off with that shot!” Keith bristled, fists clenched.

“Watch out!!” came shouts from around the training room as something heavy crashed into Keith and flung Lance back. 

“End simulation!” Pidge screamed as she and Hunk raced over to them. Lance groaned and began to sit up, “Wha-? Shiro!”

Shiro was sprawled on the ground where he and Keith had been standing only moments before. Hunk checked Shiro over and scooped him up. “I’ll get him into a pod. I can’t deal with either of you two right now.”

Pidge whirled around and jabbed her bayard at them. “You two morons need to knock this off! I don’t know what your problem is but sort it out before you get someone killed!” Lance and Keith took a step back keeping a wary eye on her bayard. Her scowl deepened, then with a flick of her wrist she tangled them with her bayard and sent a brief shock along it. Keith and Lance flopped down as she retracted it and began stalking out of the training room. With a final, ominous glare she said, “Figure this out.”

After the door closed behind her, Kieth scrambled back up and glowered at Lance. “I don’t know what your problem is lately but you’ve gone too far. Shiro’s hurt and it’s your fault!”

Lance lay on the ground as the door hissed shut. How dare Keith blame him! It wasn’t  _ his _ fault that Keith had been more aggressive than usual.  _ Keith _ was the one that got in the way of his shot! Pidge could have been hit! Lance slammed his fist on the ground as he pushed himself up. This was  _ not _ his fault and he wasn’t going to let Keith guilt trip him about it. He stomped down the hall ready to tell off that stupid mullet headed idiot. He made it as far as the pod room before he heard the others complaining.

“This is getting ridiculous! I don’t know how they didn’t see that bot! Shiro shouldn’t have risked himself like that!”

“Shiro will be fine, it’s only a mild concussion Hunk. They are getting really obnoxious though. I swear if they don’t talk soon, I’m going to shove them into the airlock!”

“Pidge! You can’t do that!! Remember what happened to Lance when the Castle went nuts?”

“Fine...you’re right. I’ll just lock them in the training room.” Pidge brightened, “Then we could watch from the control room! They’ll either talk it out or kill each other.”

Hunk’s long suffering sigh was enough to make her chuckle. “Pidge...I swear I don’t know who’s worse. You or them.” Pidge threw him an unamused look. “Fine, they are. I wish they would stop dancing around everything. Lance isn’t one to ignore his feelings.”

Pidge shrugged, “It’s probably the first time they’ve felt like this. Or at least Lance doesn’t want to admit it. He’s too focused on this stupid ‘rivalry’ to see much else. C’mon, let’s get a snack. You’re going to wear a hole in the rug.”

Lance stared at the spot where his friends had been standing dumbfounded. They thought he  _ liked _ Keith? What?? They were crazy! 

Just then Keith walked in and leaned against Shiro’s pod. “I can’t believe you got hurt like that. I’m so sorry. I should have been paying better attention and not let Lance being an idiot distract me. I don’t know what his problem is! He’s getting to be unbearable! I-”

Alarms clanged through the castle as Keith spun around and ran for the exit. Lance turned to run and Keith crashed right into him. Eyes flashing with anger Keith shoved him aside, “Quit getting in my way. 

Lance’s confusion over everything vanished in a flare of incandescent rage. “ME?! You stay outta my way! I’m trying to do what I’m supposed to but you keep blocking my line of sight!”

“At least I’m not trying to be a showoff!”

Lance gaped at Keith, “Showoff? Is  _ that _ what you- You’re unbelievable! You’re the one who's always recklessly running off alone and making things more dangerous! At least I care about everyone and try to keep them safe!”

“Whatever. We don’t have time for this. I’m going to see what these alarms are about.” Kieth turned but not before Lance could see the hurt in his expression morph into resignation and then harden into determination.

They walked into the bridge and Allura directed them to their Lions. A small fleet of Glara had found them and began attacking. 

Lance called to Keith trying to lighten the mood, “Don’t do anything stupid out there.”

Keith only grunted which made Lance nervous. Keith usually snarked back. Lance tried to push everything from his mind as the battle began.

He wasn’t able to focus very well. The things Pidge and Hunk said collided with what he had overheard from Keith. A bright flash made him pull Blue into a sideways roll.    


“Lance, pay attention! If you’re not going to take this seriously, go back to the Castle!” Keith snapped.    
  
Before Lance could retort Red’s laser cut through several fighters and the Lion zipped in front of the main cruiser, a volley from its cannon making several direct hits, causing Red’s eyes to flicker as it cartwheeled into some nearby fighters.

“KEITH!” 

Lance and Pidge tore through the rest of the fighters as Hunk crashed into the cruiser and came blasting out the other side followed by a huge explosion.

  
Yellow then caught Red in its jaws as they flew back to the Castle. Coran was ready to help bring Keith to the pod. He had a few cuts and several bruises from what little Lance could see. As the readings began to appear, Coran sighed in relief.  


“He’s going to be just fine. A few varga and he’ll be good as new!” Coran checked Shiro’s pod and nodded, “About thirty doboshes for Shiro. Why don’t you all get changed?”

Hunk and Pidge nodded and ignored Lance as they left.

Once everyone was gone, Lance sat down next to Keith’s pod and buried his face in his hands. How had things gotten so messed up? His friendships were all so strained now. Sure, he was competitive with Keith. Something about the guy made him want to- To what? Be better? Show off? Prove himself? It’s not like he had anything to prove. Did he? 

The events of the day ran through his mind and the more he thought about it, the more he realized the others were right. 

It  _ was _ his fault. 

Everything was his fault.

He had been trying to show up Keith and almost hit Pidge. He had started the argument right after. Shiro was in a pod because of it. He had instigated the fight before the battle and hurt Keith. He wasn’t exactly sure how he had hurt Keith, but it was obvious it had distracted him during the battle. Now Keith was in a pod. Why-

_ You’re the one who's always recklessly running off alone and making things more dangerous! At least I care about everyone and try to keep them safe! _

He knew that was a lie. Why had he said Keith didn’t care about anyone? All the ways Keith showed he cared flashed across Lance’s mind. He was an absolute idiot. Keith cared so much and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Keith cared about him a great deal. Lance began to cry quietly as he realized how deeply he cared about Keith too and how much he messed up by trying to play it off as a stupid rivalry. How dangerous it had become. Pidge was right, they needed to work this out. And it started with Lance swallowing his pride and apologizing - for everything. 

But would he ever be able to make this up to the others? 

To Keith?

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up as Shiro, Hunk and Pidge sat down around him. He hadn't even heard Shiro's pod open!

Hunk gave him a hug. "Everyone's tempers are frayed. We shouldn't have ignored you earlier, but this... rivalry, is making things a lot more difficult. For all of us. We're worried about you."

Lance only nodded slowly. He couldn't bring himself to try to explain or admit to them how right they had been. 

Pidge smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Look we all know how hopeless you are, so just tell him how you feel. This whole 'rivalry' thing hasn't fooled any of us."

Lance gaped at her as she laughed. Soon Hunk was snickering as his face began to flush "I don't-" then with a sigh he continued, "I'm sorry. I messed up and I don't know if I can fix it."

Shiro squeezed his shoulder, "It's going to be okay."


End file.
